There are a variety of commonly used padlocks which have structural deficiencies. Their locking and unlocking mechanisms are actuated by the rotation of a locking rod driven by a locking core member with an appropriate key, causing a U-shaped shackle to be engaged or disengaged with a cylindrical lock body. Their drawbacks include the cumbersome task of searching for a right key from a key chain and designing the locking mechanism in such a way that the shackle is forced into a locking position when a locking core member is rotated, making the padlock vulnerable to picking. Moreover, many locks require the U-shaped shackle arm to be in an appropriate reclining position in order to insert the shackle into the lock body, making the padlock prone to repetitive trial failures.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a padlock with features of structural simplicity, speed, and safety by simply pushing the locking core member into a locking position thereof to lock padlock and by simply turning the locking core member thereof in one direction 90 degrees to unlock the padlock.